Wireless communication between computing devices is becoming a more prevalent and accepted method for providing network communication. Wireless transmissions however, may have several limitations. One of these limitations is related to a range versus bandwidth trade-off. Range may be very important in wireless communication since the broadcast tower coverage area directly impacts capital equipment cost and how many customers a piece of equipment can cover. Range refers to the limitation where as the connection end point (the client) moves farther from the tower, the signal between the tower and the connection end point degrades.
This problem equally affects mesh networks. A mesh network is a network topology in which mesh nodes are connected by self-forming connections as the mesh nodes enter the network. The range of the mesh nodes is limited by the technology used by the mesh node for transmission. Certain technologies take advantage of frequencies that provide increased bandwidth at the cost of range in the signal. With these technologies, it may not be possible to achieve the densities required in order to form a house-to-house wireless link without the use of expensive antenna technologies or boosting the transmit power beyond the FCC limits. Accordingly, other solutions for establishing a mesh network are needed.